Three Heads in One
by NewVoice
Summary: When it was just Ventus inside his head, Sora didn't even notice. He wasn't even aware of the other key blade master. But when both Roxas and Ventus take us residence in Soras mind, he feels like he's being pulled three ways. All dialogue. Various pairins
1. Chapter 1

**Three Heads In One**_  
><em>

_Sora_

**Roxas**

Ventus

* * *

><p><strong>Sora get the heartless behind you!<strong>

No, theres a bigger one to the left. Take him out first.

_Will you two shut up, I'm trying to concentrate._

**And we're just trying to help**

Well I am, Mr. Nobody here is just giving bad advice

**Excuse me?**

Face it, you've never been trained. I know best.

_Please stop arguing. Your giving me a headache_

**Don't be such a baby. It's not that bad**

_That's because you two don't have bodies to actually feel pain_

Hey! I have a body. It's just not here

**And I had a body, I just gave it up for you. So be a little nicer**

_Quiet!_

...Sora take out the one behind you.

* * *

><p><strong>Namine<strong>

Aqua

**Namine**

Aqua

**NAMINE!**

AQUA!

_What are you two doing now?_

**Discussing who would make a better girlfriend. Namine or Aqua**

Aqua would is so much better. She's a fully trained keyblade wielder, plus she's an older and who doesn't want to date an older woman?

**Namine would be better. She's delicate and sweet. She cares and can control memories. Awesome powers and everyone loves blonds.**

Why would you want a girlfriend who could mess with your mind?

**Why would you want a girlfriend who could kick your butt?**

_Sorry guys but they both lose to Kairi_

**Whys that?**

Give one good reason

_Kairi has a body, and is in this world._

Touche

**Again with the body thing. So ungrateful**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Key<strong>

Jungle Key

**Three Wishes**

Crabclaw

**Lady Luck**

Pumpkin Head

**Oathkeeper**

Wishing Star

**Oblivion**

Spellbinder

_Hidden Dragon?_

You caught on fast

_What are you two doing now?_

**It gets bored in here so we're naming keyblades.**

_I guess it must get boring. What it like in there anyway_

We just float around. We don't even actually talk, the thought just travels

**Yeah I think we're in the empty spot where your brain is supposed to be**

_Watch it Nobody_

**Nobody is watching**

_I miss when it was just me in my head_

**Hey Ven, you were here all those years. Why didn't you talk to Sora?**

Never knew I could. I just sat back and watched

**Isn't life so much better when you can talk?**

Oh yeah, I wasted 11 years being silent. Not going to let that happen ever again!

_Great..._

* * *

><p><em>Roxas?<em>

**...**

_Ven?_

...

_You guys still in there? I haven't heard from you in days_

**...**

...

_Hello?_

**...**

...

_Oh no! Their gone! What do I do? Who do I go to to say how the voices in my head stopped? Yen Sid? The King? Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!_

Told you

**Who would have known.**

_Guys! Your not gone! Where were you?_

I wanted to prove to Roxas that you actually care about us

**And we thought your panic would be amusing**

My reason sounds better

**My reason is the truth**

_You two are cruel. Just my luck I get a couple of smartalecs stuck in my head_

You missed us

**You can't live without us**

You'd be lost without our wisdom

**And bored without our entertainment**

_Guys?_

**Yeah?**

_I missed you_

* * *

><p><span>17.89265<span>

_Ven don't_

Next one is 0.827

_I could have figured that out_

**No you couldn't, trust me you need his help**

_It's my test, I'll do it on my own_

...5.983 squared

_Ven!_

What? It's not like it's cheating. I'm you. I'm in your mind. Some part of you knows the answer. Does it really matter if it's the part that use to have its own life?

_It still feels like cheating_

**Come on. Just listen. Kairi said she'd give you a kiss if you got 100%**

_Why do you care about that?_

**Because I know you want it?**

_Really?_

**I'm hoping that Namine will be in there too. So just listen to the man. I want that kiss.**

_I don't know..._

**Not giving you the option. Ven?**

62 to the power of 4

_You two are both evil_

The train would reach the station at 6:40

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN So this is what happens when I have homework but don't feel like doing it. I was originally going to make this into a real story. They like a combination. But then got lazy and thought this was funny. Probably going to do another chapter if i can think of more subjects. Review and tell me what your favorite conversation was ^.^**

**-Caitii  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Heads In One**

_Sora_

**Roxas**

Ventus

* * *

><p><strong>Sora what's up? It's all cloudy and slow in here<strong>

I think he's got a bit of a head cold

_Sorry guys, I didn't know it would affect you if I got sick_

It's your own fault. Don't listen to Riku next time he tells you to jump into the ocean

**Well there is one bright side to this**

_Whats that?_

**When is Kairi coming over to take care of you?**

_Point taken_

**See? Being sick isn't all that bad.**

_And I think she's bringing chicken soup!_

Your so romantic Sora. She comes to take care of you and all you can think about is her soup

_It's good soup_

**And imagine how much love she but into it**

* * *

><p><strong>This book is boring<strong>

Yeah I've read it before

_Well I haven't, so would you two be quiet?_

**Why can't you read something we all like?**

_Because I'm the one who can move, so I read what I want_

If I tell you the end will you get a new one?

**Go get a mystery novel. At least they're interesting. This is just...bad**

_Ven don't you dare tell me the ending! And I happen to be enjoying this Roxas so shhh._

I didn't like the book the first time. Why would you subject me to it again?

_Quiet!_

**It takes Sora too much brain power to read that we can't talk or it's overload, right Ven?**

I think so. I mean who takes this long to read a book?

_I've been busy. And Ven isn't that a little ungrateful for someone who let you literally into their heart_

**Psh. Sora have you ever said thanks to me for giving up my life for you? No. All I get is rudeness about how your the one with the body.**

I am thankfully Sora...Edward and Bella get married and have a mutant vampire child that falls in love with Jacob

_VEN!_

**Why would you read that Ven?**

Aqua made me

_REALLY VEN? THREE BOOKS AND MONTHS OF READING WASTED ON THE LAST BOOK! TIME OUT! BOTH OF YOU!_

**We're not children**

And I'm technically older than you

_MY BODY MY RULES! TIME OUT!_

* * *

><p><strong>This is the cheesiest movie I've ever seen<strong>

The movie on the screen or the real life lovebirds that we have to watch?

_I am on my knees begging, can you two PLEASE be quiet for the night? Now is really not the time for your commentary_

**Tough luck. Pay back for yelling at us last week**

And for the time out

**We'll ease up though if you do something other than stare at Kairi. She got uninteresting about an hour ago**

_To bad, not your date_

Try and pay attention to the movie a bit. We only hear and see what you do and I'm trying to get into it

_Fine_

**Ha ha. We win**

_Just for that your not getting a kiss from Namine Roxas_

**And then you don't get a kiss from Kairi**

_...damn you_

Both of you be quiet. This movie is getting good.

* * *

><p><span>Backswing. Don't put so much power into the swing, it unbalances you.<span>

_Any other critics about my fighting style, Mr. Know-it-all_

Yup. Your most vulnerable when up in the air so don't jump around so much. Stay as close to the ground as possible but the best place to hit the heartless is over the head so you need strategy.

**How would you know that? You never had to deal with heartless**

I've been watching Sora fight all his life. If I'd have realized I could talk when he was four I would have started giving him advise then.

**I think his styles fine. It works even if it isn't as refined as your proper training. Although I think he could do some serious damage if he used two Keyblades at all times.**

_How do you do that Roxas? I never figured it out. It takes so much energy that I can only summon two with help_

Yeah, I've never seen anyone fight with two before

**It quite simple. You just think of have two instead of one. Takes a little bit more brain power though, so I'm not sure Sora can do it.**

_Oh yeah? Watch this!_

I don't believe it

**Yeah me eith- HA!**

_I had it for a bit. I just need more practice._

Which brings us back. Put the force into the tip of the blade. Putting it into the handle isn't gonna help at all.

**This is great entertainment**

_Be quiet you._

**You say that to me a lot**

_Think your ever going to listen?_

**Nope**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Again while suppose to be doing homework today I found myself doing this. :p i'm taking prompts for it. like most of these came from my friends "sick" and "books" :p reviews loved  
><strong>

**-Caitii  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Heads In One**

Ventus

_Sora_

**Roxas**

* * *

><p><em>Ven, what Keyblade did you have?<em>

Why?

_Because I know about Roxas and his weird ability to have two keyblades._

**It's not wierd! It's awesome and your jealous**

_So I was wondering if you had any unusual traits._

**Don't ignore me!**

Well my keyblade was Wayward Wind. And I guess I was kind of unusual

_Why?_

**Why?**

I held it backwards

_..._

**...**

What?

_How did you...?_

**Sora try it, I want to see.**

Sora don't even try

_Too bad_

I told you not to try. You could have done some serious harm when you dropped it

_It wasn't that bad..._

**A flame shot out of it. Towards a pack of frightened children**

_None of them got hurt! So how did you do it Ven?_

Wayward WInd was specially designed to be held that way. Kingdom Key, not so much. 

**Interesting... Sora try summoning it.**

_What?_

Is that even possible?

**Well Sora is able to summon Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Those are mine so I was wondering if he could summon your's too.**

I doubt it

_Son't think I can handle your strange blade Ven?_

No, it's just you need a keychain to summon different keyblades you dumbass. You have the keychains for Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Wayward Wind disapeared long ago.

**Worth a shot anyway. Maybe if Ven concentrates on it while Sora tries to summon it it will come.**

_I got nothing to lose_

I still doubt it will work but...

**Woah! I see an outline of it! It's backwards!**

I...told...you...

_That's so...cool Ven..._

Can't...hold...it...Ah.

_Hey! You let it go away._

It was just an outline anyway. And I wasn't going to kill my heart just so you two could experiment.

**It's a cool blade though**

_I've never seen anything like it_

Yeah...I really miss it.

* * *

><p><strong>A little more back<strong>

Go down a little bit more

**Aim up**

Now...release!

_Guys, I can do this myself_

**You don't have the brain power**

or the experience

_Be quiet you two I'm trying to is hard work._

Be precise

**And sure of your decisions.**

Breath normally.

**Your hands are shaking.**

It's not a race, don't rush

_Okay, I'm pretty sure I can play Angry Birds by myself._

**Nope. Without us you would even get past stage one.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm bored<strong>

Me too

_Me three. What should we do?_

**Sora, your the only one with a body here**

_Oh, right. Too bad you two need me to exsist and stuff. It'd be cool to hang out in person._

**Well techniqcally you need me to exsist. I was doing fine while you were asleep.**

And I just need the shelter for a little while longer.

_Hey, soon we can actually hang out Ven!_

**Hooray for you two.**

_You'll still have me Roxas. But while we're on the discussion of Ven's body-_

**I don't like those words.**

_Shut up Roxas. Ven what do you actually look like?_

Oh that's right! You've never seen me. But then again I've never seen Roxas's human form.

**I don't have one now. But please go on with your talk of bodies.**

Well last time I was there, I had spiky blind hair, blue eyes, about your height Sora, and a heart shaped face.

_...You were Roxas?_

What? No?

**Well you just described me. And Sora's seen me. In fact, Sora don't you have that picture from Twilight town still?**

_Oh yeah! I'll go get it._

**Ven wouldn't you have seen me before if you were in Sora the whole time?**

Before you started talking to me I didn't know I could communicate. I spent a lot of time just sleeping, not really paying attention except in crucial moments. I guess I just happened to miss it when you went out or when he found this picture.

_Ah! I found it. Here Ven look._

Woah...Thats me.

**No, its me. With Hayner, Pence, and Olette.**

_So you look exactly like Roxas Ven?_

Yeah. Even his clothes are close to my usual. But I guess it would sort of make sense.

_Why's that?_

My Nobody looked exactly like you Sora.

_What?_

**You had a Nobody?**

Yes. And Vanitas wasn't nearly as pleasurable as you Roxas. Although I'm not sure if Nobody is the right word for him. Xehanort unlocked him from my heart. He was my pure darkness.

_And he looked like me?_

Well not the the extend Roxas and I look alike. He had your face, but the coloring was off. And the hate in his eyes made him seem nothing like you. It took me years to put the two and two together.

**So you really are connected to us.**

_Not just using me as a safe place._

I guess we are connected.

* * *

><p><span>Sora hurry! Hurry!<span>

_What's the big rush Ven? It's just a bunch of stars. We saw them all the time while traveling._

**Meteors aren't stars Sora. But why are we rushing?**

I want to see them. I haven't seen a meteor shower since the night before I left home. 

_So your making me run down to the beach because you want to take a stroll down memory lane?_

Yes. Now hurry! It's gonna start any minute.

**Meteor showers aren't my thing. I'm going back to bed. Thanks for the 2 AM wake-up call though Ven.**

You don't know what your missing Roxas.

_I'm with Roxas. Can I go to bed?_

No. You need to keep running since your the one with legs.

_Sheesh your demanding._

Oh don' t be a baby. We're here now. You can sit.

_Are you sure? I could just go run to Hallow Bastion if you feel like som Sea-salt Ice cream_

Ha ha. So funny. It's gonna be worth it though. Just watch.

_Better be worth it for you dragging me out of bed at 2 in the morning._

Ohh. Its starting.

_Wow._

Worth it?

_Look at that one!_

**Wow it is pretty.**

Thought you went to sleep?

**Sora's too excited.**

So I guess I'm forgiven for getting you up at 2 in the morning?

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN So this one isn't as funny as the previous ones, but i felt like i needed to talk about Ven's weird keyblade since a already did Roxas. I'm thinking of changing this up a little bit. What do you guys think of a Namine and Kairi chapter? Or maybe a chapter where sora discusses the voices with kairi and it's more than dialogue? Let me know by reviewing :)**

**-Caitii  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Heads In One  
><strong>

**Roxas**

_Sora_

Ventus

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon<strong>

Pokemon

**Digimon**

Pokemon

_Pokemon_

**Stay out of this Sora**

You just don't like it cause he's on MY side

_And it's my head, you stay out._

**You two are nuts. Digimon is clearly superior to Pokemon**

Oh yes. 6 seasons of crap compared to 14 seasons of pure awesomness

_And those 14 seasons were also able too keep their main characters, unlike Digimon which changed every season._

**I'm not defending every season. I'm for the Adventure and Adventure 02. Put Tai up against Ash and it's no comparison who wins.**

What about Pikachu against Agumon? Which one can every child in the world name?

**Matt against Brock, Matt is so much cooler.**

_And just names against names. Like Bulbasour against Pegasusmon. Obviously the creators just got lazy._

**At least Digimon had some human aspects and could talk. Pokemon were just animals that were forced to fight each other. Animal cruelty!**

I think there's only one way to settle this.

**I know exactly what your thinking.**

_Watch entire first seasons of both shows?_

It should only take us about 60 hours. 

**And after we need to compare the movies too.**

_Well the digimon movie is better, even I can agree to that._

Sora! No switching sides!

**He can do whatever he wants.**

You just like it cause he's on your side!

**And you just like him when he was on your side!**

_Guys calm down. We'll resume this discussion in 65 hours. Starting... now!_

* * *

><p><em>Guys emergency brainstorm now!<em>

**Ha ha that's funny since we're just voices in your brain.**

Technically we're in his heart and soul.

**Shut up Ven. So whats the problem Sora.**

_I need Munny, fast._

And we're supposed to help how?

_Your smart! Kairi's birthday is in two days and I completely forgot. I have no money to spend on a present. I need either a quick way to make Munny or a quick and easy do-it-yourself present._

**Hmmm...well in my professional opinion...you my friend are screwed.**

Yeah I have to agree with Roxas. There;s no way for you to make Munny and your craftsmanship isn't to be trusted.

_Please! Anything at all. Any stupid idea. I just need something!_

**Well you the king of stupid idea's, you should be able to think of something.**

_Not funny._

Okay...how about...lessons?

_In what?_

Keyblade weilding. You and Riku practice all the time but Kairi just watches. She has the ability to use it so show her how. I'm sure you wouldn't want to turn down a chance to be alone and wrap your arms around her to help.

**Ventus that is... actually a decent idea. Take her some place secluded and make a picnic out of it.**

_Thanks guys. What would I do without you?_

Not have Kairi

**And also have multiple injuries for not getting her something for her birthday.**

* * *

><p><strong>I think we should go to Twilight Town<strong>

Nah let's head for Radiant Garden.

_I want to go to Atlantica though._

**I miss my friends.**

They were never really your friends. And I want to see how much Radiant Garden has changed. 

_You've seen it before Ven._

Not since I found out it was Radiant Garden and not Hollow Bastion

_I want to go have fun. You guys don't needs to do any work but the moment Leon see's me he'll have something for me to do. Atlantica is safe and always fun._

**Twilight Town**

Radiant Garden

_Atlantica_

**Common**

Please

_Who're are you begging? Oh right! Me! Since I'm the one in control! Well then why are we even arguing? Atlantica here we come._

**That's a dangerous choice to make Sora**

You don't want to anger us

_What are you guys gonna do? Ignore me? It would be nice to have my head to myself._

Your not that lucky

**This is the song that never ends.**

Row row row your boat, gently down the stream.

**Yes it goes on and on my friend**

Merrily merrily merrily merrily

**Some people started singing it not knowing what it was**

Life is but a dream

**And they continued singing it forever just because**

Row row row your boat

**This is the song that never ends.**

Gently down the stream.

**Yes it goes on and on my friend.**

_Stop. Stop! STOP! Okay where do you want to go first? Just never sing AGAIN._

**Twilight Town!**

Hollow Bastion!

**This is the song that never ends. **

Row row row your boat

**Yes it goes on a on my friend. **

Gently down the stream.

_AHHHH!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN For reference I am so on the digimon side of things. For the first two seasons anyway. Too bad they messed it up after that. I haven't updated in a while so I figured I should :) Reviews are loved and if you have any ideas for topics I'll gladly take them :)**

**-Caitii**

**(P.S Don't you just love the song that never ends?)**


End file.
